


Brevity is the soul of lingerie

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, This is a translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sự ngốc nghếch vô hối cải, cảnh làm tình đáng yêu với quần lót, những câu hỏi quan trọng về vịt, lũ tay sai không công và buổi hội họp nhàm chán.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brevity is the soul of lingerie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Odsbodkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/gifts).
  * A translation of [Brevity is the soul of lingerie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825775) by [Odsbodkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins). 



> Một cái fic rất vui =)))))))

Steve khá chắc rằng giờ đây tất cả mọi người ở SHIELD đều đã nhận thức được hai sự thật. Thứ nhất, Đặc vụ Barnes rất chi là thường xuyên mặc đồ lót phụ nữ. Và hai, điều một cơ bản là biến não của Captain Rogers thành thạch nhún nóng.

Lý do tất cả mọi người biết chuyện đó là bởi Bucky giỡn rất dai, và hoàn toàn không để tâm việc bị bàn tán sau lưng. Nhất là vào những ngày Steve phải rời đi sớm hơn Bucky, cậu sẽ mặc cái quần lót khiêu gợi nhất và đảm bảo hình ảnh đó đeo bám Steve cả ngày.

Ví dụ như bây giờ chẳng hạn, khi cả hai người họ đang mắc kẹt trong một cuộc họp buồn tẻ đau đớn về trưng dụng vũ khí. Bucky vươn vai, ngả về phía sau với hai tay chắp sau lưng, hành động đó khiến áo sơ mi của cậu bị kéo lên một chút, đủ để khiến ánh đỏ nhấp nháy sượt qua.

Miệng Steve khô khốc. Bucky đang mặc vải sa tanh đỏ xứ Basque—gần như hợp tông với cái quần lọt khe. Và thêm cả việc ngày hôm nay cũng không nóng nực gì, có khả năng cậu cũng đang đi tất đùi nữa. Steve thấy mình đang cố soi ra sự hiện diện của nó dưới áo Bucky.

“Captain Rogers? Anh có đang chú ý tới những gì tôi nói không?”

Steve nở nụ cười trung thực. “Có thưa bà. Bà đang nói rằng chúng ta phải luôn điền vào phần nêu lý do vì sao ta trưng dụng vũ khí.”

Nữ Đặc vụ dẫn dắt cuộc họp trông rất bối rối, hiển nhiên đã mong sẽ bắt quả tang anh. Steve thầm cảm ơn bất cứ phần nào của huyết thanh giúp mở rộng khả năng nắm bắt thông tin linh tinh của thính giác. Anh không hẳn là lắng nghe, nhưng cũng nghe đủ để không mắc vào rắc rối. Bucky nhìn anh cười gian xảo, cậu giang chân ra, chỉ 'tình cờ' khiến một ống quần bị kéo lên. Mà cũng đủ, để khẳng định, rằng cậu đang đi tất đùi.

Steve đã khám phá ra chính phần nam tính và nữ tính cùng cực trong trang phục đã phù... _phép_ cậu. Phản ứng của anh khi lần đầu thấy Bucky mặc quần thong giống y chang phản ứng khi lần đầu anh thấy Bucky mặc quân phục. Ồ, nhớ rằng bộ quân phục ấy đã phù phép cậu. Bucky có một vài ngày nghĩ trước khi đến Basic, và khi cậu bước qua cánh cửa căn hộ của họ, trông thật lanh lợi với chiếc mũ đội lệch, hàm Steve suýt nữa rớt thịch xuống sàn.

Bucky đã bắt được biểu cảm của anh, cười gian, xoay một vòng, và bảo, “Cậu khoái đàn ông mặc quân phục lắm, hử?”

Steve đã ú ú ớ ớ khi Bucky nhích lại gần anh.

"Cậu thấy đó, tớ đang khá là muốn thoát khỏi bộ quân phục này—”

Steve đã cố gắng hết sức để rền rĩ, “Cứ mặc vậy đi.”

Bucky còn hơn cả cưỡng bách, đụ anh tới bến mà chẳng thèm bỏ mũ xuống.

Thật tiếc khi đó anh không kịp hiểu ra phần còn lại. Ngày nay không đời nào Bucky chịu chui vào bộ quân phục, nhất là cái bộ cũ đó—đồng nghĩa với việc mộng tưởng của anh sẽ không bao giờ thành hiện thực. Nếu có Bucky trong bộ quân phục ấy, mọi đường nét nam tính, để Steve lột dần đồ trên người cậu, thật từ tốn. Áo khoác trước, rồi cà vạt, rồi sơ mi, và dưới chiếc sơ mi anh sẽ thấy một lớp lụa Basque đen tuyền (đôi khi có cả áo nịt ngực vải da, nhưng luôn là lụa đen). Sau đó anh sẽ cởi khuy quần Bucky, kéo quần cậu xuống, thấy chiếc thắt lưng và chiếc quần lót lụa đen bị căng lên bởi vật cương cứng của Bucky, kéo cái quần xuống thấp chút nữa để thấy đôi tất đùi. Và bởi đó chỉ là mộng tưởng, anh sẽ không thấy tệ khi giữa nguyên cái đai móc tất và xé toạc chiếc quần lót—

“—mẫu đơn chuẩn, Captain Rogers?”

“Tôi cho rằng bà đang nói về mẫu 15a và 15b?”

Nữ Đặc vụ nhíu mày nhìn anh. Steve lại lần nữa cảm ơn phần não đã lắng nghe trong khi phần não thằn lằn kia lại đang làm việc khác. Nếu buổi họp liên quan đến việc trọng đại thì anh sẽ hoàn toàn chú tâm dù Bucky có gây mất tập trung đến thế nào (tuy nhiên Bucky cũng có trách nhiệm đủ để không làm trò khi có chuyện hệ trọng xảy đến, dù lằn ranh của sự hệ trọng với họ là rất khác biệt). Mà vụ này chẳng hệ trọng gì; người ta có thể dễ dàng gửi thư điện tử cho anh, và anh chẳng cần cảm thấy hối lỗi vì đã mất tập trung.

Nữ đặc vụ vừa quay người đi thì Bucky liếc sang Steve, rồi nhìn xuống đũng quần anh, rồi lại nhìn anh, và nhướn một bên mày. Ừ đấy, anh đang họp và đang cương lên đấy, nhưng cái bàn sẽ che chắn sự việc khỏi bất kỳ ai không ngồi gần anh như Bucky. Anh nhìn đồng hồ. Phải 15 phút nữa mới hết giờ, có nghĩa là anh nên bắt đầu suy nghĩ gì gì đi có nghĩa là anh có thể bước ra ngoài với phẩm giá vẹn nguyên. Hoặc chuẩn hơn là, những mảnh phẩm giá anh ráng hết sức để níu giữ trước mặt những nỗ lực tuyệt đỉnh của Bucky còn nguyên vẹn. Anh trở về trạng thái mặc định của mình, khi những câu hỏi rầm rập bay tới bởi SHIELD bắt anh phải trả lời những câu hỏi trực tuyến nữa - lô-gíc kiểu quần gì trong một trận tay bo với một con vịt cỡ ngựa so với một trăm con ngựa cỡ vịt chứ?

Nhưng hiệu quả phết, anh bắt đầu tư duy coi một con vịt giời cỡ ngựa có thể tung chưởng theo kiểu đà điểu Úc không, thế rồi Bucky lại cựa mình, thế rồi áo cậu lại _vô ý_ bị kéo lên để một ánh đỏ sượt qua.

Ngày còn dài lắm lắm.

Hoặc là sẽ dài dài, nếu Bucky không lên cơn chán chường sau bữa ăn. Cả hai đang đi dọc hành lang rồi bỗng dưng Bucky lôi tuột anh vào phòng Hội nghị số 9 mà không thèm báo trước, một căn phòng hiếm khi được sử dụng vì một vài sự cố xảy ra mấy năm trước, lúc nào cũng thum thủm mùi nước tương không. Không ai ở SHIELD giải thích cho anh về vụ này và chẳng có hồ sơ chính thức về tai nạn luôn, nhưng vì Bucky đã chiếm đóng căn phòng, biến nó thành phòng the mặc định để nhảy bổ vào Steve tại chốn công sở, anh thực lòng hy vọng nó không có thêm thứ gì ú òa trừ cái mùi thum thủm.

Bucky khóa cửa phòng lại và vồ lấy Steve, giữa những nụ hôn cậu xé bỏ trang phục của anh, cam đoan rằng mấy cái máy quay an ninh đều cũ rích rồi mà thế có nghĩa là cậu đã chắc 100% không có ai trông thấy hai người.

Steve suy xét tỉ lệ đúng đắn là 50/50, nhưng đôi tay anh đang luồn dưới áo phông của Bucky, cảm nhận lớp sa tanh ấm bó quanh những múi cơ của Bucky, và anh hết chú tâm nổi. Anh lột sơ mi của Bucky ra, và hình ảnh còn đọng lại luôn khiến anh ngộp thở.

“Cậu chỉ định đứng đó nhìn thôi à?”

“Kng.”

Bucky vừa uốn bụng để chiếc quần tuột khỏi hông vừa toe toét cười khi nói, “Ừ hứ, cậu câm như hến thế thì chắc là tớ làm đúng rồi.”

Ồ, Bucky đang mặc chiếc quần lót phù hợp với tất đùi đen, và nhìn cậu đẹp đến độ chuyện đó nên bị tính là bất hợp pháp luôn đi. Steve chỉ nhìn thêm vài giây rồi bước về phía trước, lướt đôi tay dọc hai bên sườn Bucky. Anh mút lấy xương đòn Bucky và ngậm lấy các dây đai Basque khi anh đẩy Bucky lùi về chiếc bàn họp. Khi lưng cậu đã chạm chiếc bàn, Bucky mở chân ra, còn đôi tay Steve thì bấu lấy cặp mông Bucky, cảm nhận lớp sa tanh cùng những múi cơ khi anh liếm và mút thớ vải trên ngực Bucky.

Bucky ấn lọ bôi trơn vào tay anh và bảo, “Tớ có cuộc họp lúc một rưỡi, nên ráng lên, Captain.”

Anh móc ngón cái vào cạp chiếc quần lót của Bucky và kéo nó xuống, giải phóng phần cương cứng của Bucky. Anh sẽ chẳng bao giờ, chẳng bao giờ cảm thấy chán cái cách Bucky oằn mình và đẩy hông sao cho ngón tay anh vào sâu hơn, hay âm thanh trầm trong cổ họng cậu khi Steve thúc vào cậu, giống như mỗi đợt khoái cảm dâng lên với những cú thúc hoàn toàn khớp với những tiếng rên rỉ và gầm gừ từ Bucky. Steve đang siết lấy đùi Bucky, cảm nhận sự căng thẳng qua lớp tất, những thớ cơ gồng lên và thêm một điểm kích thích nữa. Nhưng họ còn lịch trình phía trước, thế nên dù Steve muốn kéo dài chuyện này đến thế nào, anh vẫn phải giải quyết nhanh bằng cách nắm bàn tay dính đầy chất bôi trơn quanh dương vật Bucky và tập trung giúp cậu đạt khoái cảm. Không lâu sau Bucky bắt đầu thở gấp rồi xuất ra, rây vào khắp lớp vải Basque, và riêng hình ảnh huy hoàng ấy cũng đủ để đẩy Steve đến giới hạn.

Steve nhìn xuống khi anh rút ra và ý thức được việc mình đã xé đôi tất tan thành từng mảnh.

Bucky nhìn theo hướng mắt của anh. “Giỏi nhỉ, may là lương của tụi mình cũng đủ để cậu mua tất nylon cho tớ.”

Nếu Steve có hơn một tế bào não hoạt động vào thời điểm đó, anh sẽ cố đáp lại kiểu anh thích Bucky đi tất nylon lắm, nhưng thay vào đó anh lại kéo phần tất còn lại xuống, hôn dọc đôi chân Bucky khi lột chúng ra; Bucky rên rỉ vài âm thanh cảm thán.

Steve đứng dậy, kéo quần lên, lau tay vào mảnh tất nát, gọn gàng thắt nút chúng, rồi quăng tọt vào thùng rác. Anh biết thừa Bucky chất cả đống tất trong tủ đồ của cậu. (Và nó nói lên điều gì về hai người họ khi Bucky giữ phụ tùng tại chốn công sở chỉ để chờ điều này xảy đến?)

Bucky nhìn tình trạng của chiếc áo lót Basque, suy xét một hồi rồi cởi phăng nó ra. Chỉ Bucky mới có khả năng tự nhiên thoải mái đến vậy khi hoàn toàn khỏa thân nằm dài trên bàn hội nghị của SHIELD.

“Cậu định cứ mang nó ra khỏi đây à?”

“Đúng rồi.” Bucky cười toe. “Đi rửa ráy đi—cậu còn phải gìn giữ danh tiếng nữa mà.”

“Tớ sẽ cố không nghĩ về danh tiếng khi ở SHIELD mấy ngày nay.”

Bucky cười khúc khích.

Thế rồi bỗng dưng bộ đàm của họ kích hoạt. Quái vật dưới phố, Biệt đội Avengers tập hợp.

Bucky kéo phắt quần lên mà chẳng buồn mặc quần lót, và cả hai đều chạy hộc tốc. Ngay khi Steve mặc bộ đồng phục vào Bucky đã mở một chiếc túi còn trống trên thắt lưng anh và nhét quần lót của cậu vào đó.

“Chả hiểu sao họ cho cậu một đống túi như này luôn.”

Steve chắc chắn Bucky daax dự định lấy chiếc quần lót ra khỏi túi ở khoảnh khắc xấu hổ nhất có thể. Anh suy xét coi có nên bỏ nó ra không, nhưng thực lòng, anh sẽ ấp ủ mọi điều nhỏ nhoi cho thấy Bucky đã lấy lại được cảm giác về niềm vui. Và nó không phải điều gì mà SHIELD không lường trước được. Xúi quẩy ghê.

Con quái vật bự chà bá luôn, là bò biến đổi gen, nghe mồm rú thì cũng không đáng sợ mấy, nhưng chúng nó khỏe cực kỳ. Đạn còn chẳng làm chúng nó trầy da, và Tony chỉ có thể thổi bay một đứa với cả đống hỏa lực. Hulk may mắn nắm sừng vật được một con xuống đất và Thor chạy đi kiếm cái gì đó như dây cương để dùng, “bởi ta tin rằng ta có thể chế ngự lũ quái thú,” Steve tập hợp những thành viên còn lại của Avengers.

“Chúng đang giương đông kích tây đấy, ta cần phải tìm ra chúng muốn đánh lạc hướng ta khỏi cái gì —”

Đó là khi cả đội bị bắn bởi một chùm kim loại trực diện, bổ sung thêm cho quan điểm giương đông kích tây của anh. Steve tỉnh dậy, đôi tay bị xích chặt vào bức tường phía sau, cùng với Clint, Natasha, Bucky và Tony xếp ở vị trí tương tự bên cạnh anh. Tony đã bị lôi ra khỏi bộ giáp, còn có một chiếc thùng được gia cố trong góc đang kêu lách cách như một gợi ý rằng những mảnh giáp của Iron Man đang tìm cách thoát ra khỏi đó.

Kẻ bắt cóc họ xuất hiện để thực hiện nghĩa vụ ‘hả hê nhìn tù nhân của mình’. Steve bắt đầu nghĩ là đâu đó đang xuất bản sách hướng dẫn làm kẻ xấu mà có mấy bài diễn văn để lũ kia coi cọp, bởi vì cơ bản thì mấy lời tụi nó nói lúc nào nghe cũng giống nhau. Tên lần này là một nhà khoa học, trông như họ hàng nhà von Doom. ‘Tiến sĩ Hủy Diệt’ nghe quê quê thế nào ấy.

Khi đã hả hê xong xuôi, Hủy Diệt ra lệnh, “Kiểm tra chúng nó xem có còn vũ khí không, đặc biệt là mấy thứ lũ SHIELD cung cấp ấy.”

Vớ phải dân gà mờ rồi. Chúng nó phải kiểm tra vũ khí của họ khi họ đang bất tỉnh mới phải.

Một lũ đụt tiến đến, vỗ vào người họ, kiểm tra xuống túi họ. Tên đụt òa hết lên khi nó tìm thấy cái quần lót.

“Thế nào? Có kiếm được cái gì hay không?”

“Ớ ớ ớ...Captain America có cái này ạ.” Tên đụt giơ chiếc quần lót lên bằng ngón cái và ngón trỏ như kiểu sợ nó phát nổ không bằng.

Steve làm mặt cứng. Vụ này rất là nghiêm trọng luôn, nhưng cái quần lót có thể là vật đánh lạc hướng tuyệt vời. Bucky, Clint, và Natasha, đúng như dự liệu, mặt quạu đeo.

Còn Tony, thì khác, gã khùng khục cười.

Tiến sĩ Hủy Diệt sửng sốt. “Thật ư? Ta tưởng Captain chính trực đây còn độc thân.”

Câu nói đẩy tiếng cười của Tony tợn đến cực điểm.

Tiến sĩ Hủy Diệt trỏ vào gã. “Ngươi! Nói ta nghe cái này là của đứa nào!”

Tony ngưng một chút. “Không nhé. Thứ nhất, nhìn ngươi đoán sẽ rất là nhộn, và hai, ngươi chịu không nổi mặt tối của kẻ sở hữu thứ này đâu.”

“À, một người phụ nữ nguy hiểm. Chính là Widow!”

Thằng đụt đang cầm quần lót kêu, “Đại ca ơi, em thấy cái này hơi ngoại cỡ so với cổ á.”

Tiến sĩ Hủy Diệt nhìn giữa chiếc quần lót và Natasha. “Đem ướm vào người ả cho tao.”

“Đại ca ơi thực sự là em không có—”

“Làm ngay!”

Thằng đụt, với bộ mặt của một tay sai không ăn đủ lương để làm việc này, lết đến chỗ Natasha. Dưới cái lườm chết chóc của cô nó ướm cái quần lót vào người cô; hiển nhiên là cái quần quá khổ so với Natasha.

“Thế không phải Widow thật rồi.”

Thằng đụt đang co ro cầm cái quần lót kêu, “Em... em ngừng làm cái trò này được chưa hả đại ca? Làm ơn nha đại ca?” Nó tru tréo mỗi giây Natasha còn nhìn nó chằm chằm.

“Ờ, ờ. Nhưng ta sẽ tìm ra chủ nhân của thứ này! Để cho ta sức mạnh thuần phục Captain America. Sức mạnh. Sức mạnh!” Hắn cười man rợ, rồi trở lại kiểm soát mình. “Mày! Mang cho tao một danh sách những người phụ nữ thân quen với Captain America, kèm cả ảnh nữa.”

Tony cười toe. “Ngươi định lên danh sách những đặc vụ SHIELD có mông khủng hơn Widow ấy hả? Ta quay lại cảnh đó được không?”

“Rất mừng vì ta khiến ngươi thích thú, Stark—”

“Tuyệt, kẻ phản diện có những ưu tiên. Nếu ngươi có thể mang đồ uống với vài trò tiêu khiển tới thì quá xá luôn rồi.”

“Ngươi sẽ chết vì sự xấc xược của ngươi!”

“Với vụ đó thì xếp hàng sau Fury đi.”

Một thằng đụt xuất hiện cùng chiếc máy tính bảng. “Đại ca ơi danh sách kèm ảnh đây. Ảnh có mông khó lắm đại ca ạ, toàn đầu với vai thôi.”

“Thế tao đo cỡ mông chúng nó với đầu và vai kiểu quần gì hả cái thằng này?”

“Em vẫn đang tìm mà đại ca, nhưng em nghĩ có mấy hình trông na ná các diễn viên phim khiêu dâm đó.”

Mặc dù Bucky không có phản ứng gì, Steve vẫn hiểu cậu đủ để biết “tìm tất cả những diễn viên phim khiêu dâm trông giống Steve” sẽ là mục tiêu mới của đời cậu. Tony cũng trưng ra một biểu hiện tính toán (mà Tony thì, khả năng là gã đang tính đi kiếm mấy diễn viên khiêu dâm trông giống gã), và Steve có một linh cảm rất tệ về đêm chiếu phim tiếp theo của hội Avengers.

“Hừm, Đặc vụ Hill này có vẻ tiềm năng phết. Ngươi nói sao hử, Captain? Cái này là của cô ta phải không?”

Tony đáp, “Ta lạy ngươi, ta đảm bảo Đặc vụ Hill luôn mặc đồ lót hợp lý cho công việc, quần lọt khe là dành cho cuối tuần.”

Steve nhìn sang Tony, "Anh thể hiện suy nghĩ nhiều quá nhỉ.”

“Ôi dào, đừng có cố mà xây dựng nền tảng với vấn đề này. Anh biết là mấy cái máy quay an ninh đã hoạt động trở lại từ ba tháng trước rồi mà, ha?”

Steve nghĩ là anh đã cố hết sức để mặt không đỏ bừng lên. Còn  Bucky chỉ trưng vẻ chán chường, và Steve ước anh giỏi thờ ơ như cậu.

“Anh không biết đúng không? Ha, Pepper đoán sai bét. Cô ấy bảo anh biết mà mặc kệ. Nhưng cứ thoải mái, Fury đã xóa đoạn băng đỉnh nhất bị lan truyền trong SHIELD rồi. Cơ đảm bảo Conlson vẫn còn một bản sao, anh biết đó, nếu anh muốn.”

Steve nhận ra rằng bọn đụt và ngài Tiến sĩ Hủy Diệt đang há hốc mồm nhìn anh. Ờm, Captain America đáng ra không nên có một đời sống tình dục mới phải, và _nhất định_ là anh ta không nên có một đoạn băng khiêu dâm, nhất là một đoạn bị thu hình tại công sở.

“Tony, chúng ta không nói chuyện này trước mặt một tên phản diện được không?”

“Ta không phải một tên phản diện! Ta là—”

Tony lờ tịt đi. “Sao không? Có ai tin đâu mà lo. Tôi đang nghĩ coi có nên nói cho chúng nó cái quần kia là của ai không. Cho chúng nó nổ não—”

“Không.”

“Biểu cảm của chúng nó đáng giá ngàn vàng luôn. Rất tiếc là không có cái gì để ghi lại cảnh ấy.”

Tiến sĩ Hủy Diệt gào ầm lên, “Bọn bay là tù nhân của ta! Bọn bay phải câm mồm!”

Steve nhìn Tony. “Không nhé, nhé? Có những nguyên nhân bảo an không phải thông tin chung, và tôi sẽ không làm ảnh hưởng đến điều đó chỉ vì mục đích mua vui của anh.”

“Tôi sẽ bảo là anh đang chán đời, mà tôi xem đoạn băng đó rồi. Anh có tài năng tiềm ẩn à nha.”

Hủy Diệt đã hóa thành một cái bóng nâu xì. “Ta bảo câm mồm! Câm mồm, bọn tù nhân kia!”

“Từ khi nào người ta được phép xem bạn bè mình làm tình mà không có sự cho phép của họ thế hả?”

“Tôi cho rằng an ninh lỏng lẻo là ngụ ý được cho phép đấy.”

Tiêu Diệt đã cố và đã thất bại để chen vào và trông như thể hắn sắp hết chịu nổi, cũng tốt, hắn sẽ lơ là đủ để họ lợi dụng thời cơ tẩu thoát. Không phải Steve giả bộ tranh cãi với Tony. Anh sẽ không đời nào xem một đoạn phim bạn bè mình làm tình, cơ mà ‘Tony Stark’ và ‘những giới hạn’ là hai khái niệm hiếm khi xảy đến cùng nhau.

“Chẳng giống cho phép gì hết.”

Tony nhún vai, “Này, tất cả những ai đã từng xem đều có điều khen ngợi nó chứ bộ. Kĩ thuật này, sức sống này, xét đến cả bạn tình của anh nữa, ý tôi là, nó sẽ là món hàng lợi nhuận khủng cho Captain America đó.”

“Đó vẫn là xâm phạm quyền riêng tư—”

“Không, không, không, những người không muốn quyền riêng tư bị xâm phạm sẽ chẳng đời nào làm tình nơi công sở đâu.”

Steve đỏ mặt, càng ngày càng đỏ tợn. Anh không biết độp lại sao cho ổn, nhưng anh sẽ cố hết sức. “Chỉ vào bữa trưa hoặc giờ nghỉ thôi.”

“Tôi chắc rằng Ủy Ban Thượng viện Tài chính sẽ rất tự hào rằng anh không phang người yêu vào giờ hành chính. Giá trị đích thực của một công dân Mỹ đang được gìn giữ đây. Nhưng anh lợi dụng thời gian miễn trả lương quá mức rồi tôi đề nghị anh nên tranh cãi về giờ-giải-lao đi dù anh không làm thế. Anh nên qua phòng nhân hỏi xem.”

Thế rồi cả bức tường đổ rầm khi Hulk húc tới. Tiến sĩ Hủy Diệt hét toáng lên rồi ngất xỉu. Bọn đụt đầu hàng ngay lập tức, tất cả bọn chúng đều khai rằng bị dụ khị đây là chương trình đào tạo hậu đại học, và chuyện làm việc xấu chỉ được đề cập đến khi lão Tiến sĩ Hủy Diệt cầm một khẩu súng laze chĩa vào đũng quần tụi nó.

Một nhóm đặc vụ SHIELD đi theo Hulk giải phóng họ rồi đem Tiến sĩ Hủy Diệt cùng lũ đụt về SHIELD, trong khi Bruce trở về kích cỡ và tông màu bình thường. Vệ tinh viễn thông của họ cho thấy Thor đã kiếm được dây cương để tròng vào cổ con bò đột biến, cưỡi nó, và chăn cả lũ bò như một gã cao bồi thực thụ.

Bucky đá đá vào đống đổ nát và nói, “Được rồi, thế những ai biết về đoạn băng?”

Tony và Natasha giơ tay lên ngay lập tức, theo sau đó là Clint và Bruce với một chút ngập ngừng.

“Giữ nguyên tay đó nếu mấy người đã xem.”

Tất cả bọn họ đều giữ nguyên tay.

Natasha nói, “Lỡ coi có ba mươi giây không. Tony gửi đường dẫn tới cho tất cả bọn tôi mà không nói đó là gì.”

Clint thêm vào, “Gần hai mươi giây thôi. Anh ta để chế độ tự động phát. Xin lỗi nhé.”

Bruce tiếp, “Đây cũng thế. Xin lỗi nhiều. Nếu có an ủi phần nào thì, tôi không nghĩ Thor đã xem nó đâu. Anh ta không giỏi xài đường dẫn trong thư điện tử.”

Bucky đảo mắt. “Ồ, chừng nào Thor chưa coi tôi làm tình là ngon lành rồi. Chúa ơi, tôi toàn bị một lũ biến thái vây quanh không.”

“Nghe người tôn sùng quần thong và làm tình chốn công sở vừa lên tiếng kìa.”

Bucky quơ một ngón tay trước mặt Tony. “Khô-ng, không phải thế. Anh không có quyền làm tôi xấu hổ với lựa chọn tình dục được đồng thuận _tuyệt đỉnh_ của tôi, tôi thì _có quyền_ làm anh xấu hổ với trò thị dâm không được đồng thuận của anh.”

“Đó không phải thị dâm! Đó là sự tò mò trong sáng.”

Steve nói, “Chuyện này xảy ra được bao lâu rồi?”

“Một tháng trước,” Natasha đáp, rồi liếc sang Tony. “Và bọn tôi đã nhất trí là sẽ xóa hết mấy đoạn băng, ngăn mọi người làm thêm đoạn khác, và không bao giờ đề cập đến nó. Bởi vì sẽ rất là khó xử ấy. _Tony_.”

“Nó bị rò rỉ chứ!”

Đây là một trong những điều tuyệt vời khi được hoạt động nhóm. Ánh nhìn chết chóc của Natasha là đủ để Steve hiểu anh sẽ không cần phải nghĩ cách để khiến cuộc đời Tony khốn khổ. Natasha đã hỗ trợ anh (và Bucky) trong vụ này.

Bucky đá đá vào đống đổ nát và tìm ra cái vệt ánh đỏ. Cậu nhặt cái quần lót lên, nhẹ nhàng rũ nó và nhét lại vào túi Steve.

Tony nhìn hai người họ, “Giờ tôi thực sự muốn biết về chuyện đó đấy.”

Steve nhún vai. “Hơn nửa thời gian tôi chẳng biết cậu ấy nghĩ cái gì trong đầu nữa.”

Bucky nở nụ cười dâm đãng nhất. “Tôi có nhiều kế hoạch lắm.”

Tony đáp, "Không, thấy chưa, chuyện đó làm gì có tác dụng; tất cả bọn tôi đều thấy cậu ta toàn cố lột chứ không phải mặc đồ cho anh.”

Đột nhiên Clint ngước nhìn lên, tràn đầy cảm hứng. “Một câu chơi chữ. Hẳn là anh định sẽ nói câu chơi chữ thô tục¹ nhất mà thế giới từng nghe.”

Bucky thất vọng. “Giờ tôi không có hứng. Nếu mấy người đều biết hết thì nói chuyện làm gì.”

Bucky dành cả cuộc thẩm tra với ngón tay nghịch ngợm cái túi đựng chiếc quần, nhưng không hẳn là mở nó ra. Steve cố gắng ngồi yên mỗi lần cậu làm vậy nhưng Bruce và Clint thì cứ cười tủm tỉm trong khi Tony thì công khai cười khúc khích.

Fury nói, “Sao tôi cứ có cảm giác mấy người không nghiêm túc gì hết?”

Tony đáp, “Ồi dào, coi nào, Tiến sĩ Hủy Diệt? Tôi _từ chối_ nghiêm túc với hắn. Ông chỉ cần trói tay mấy kẻ có thể biến đổi gen bò thôi, xong. Hết việc chưa? Tôi nghĩ là hết việc rồi đấy.”

Steve bước ra ngoài nghĩ rằng anh đã né được một số rắc rối nghiêm trọng đáng xấu hổ liên quan tới Bucky ít nhất là trong ngày hôm đó. Ngay lúc bấy giờ, rảo bước qua hành lang, anh nhận ra ai đó đã đổi tấm biển Phòng Hội nghị số 9 thành ‘Buồng Thăm nom của Vợ Chồng JB Barnes’.

 

 


End file.
